Find my way back
by Erika2392
Summary: Riley fears that her husband may not come home after being shift off to fight in the war. (A Rucas One shot)


**Summary:** Riley fears that husband may not come home after being shift off to fight in the war.

 **A/N:** This is one of my favorite stories to write since I just loved, love stories from the 1940's, and I really wanted to do a rucas love story from the 1940's. So I really hope you guys like this one shot.

* * *

 _September 20, 1941_

Riley was looking out the window of her bedroom. Watching the rain drops falling, thinking about her husband. It's been 2 weeks since he had to ship off to Germany. She kept playing the day he left over and over in her head.

…

 _Riley and Lucas were walking together in the train station. It was raining out and many women were saying goodbye to their husbands._

 _Riley started to hold onto Lucas's arm tight, not wanting to let him go._

 _He turned to face her and was holding both her hands. "Riley, I will come back to you."_

 _Riley blinked back tears. "Do you promise?"_

 _"Always." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed his wife's forehead. "Nothing is going to stop me from coming home to you."_

 _They shared one last passionate kiss, before he had to board the train._

 _They pulled away slowly. They didn't want to let go of each other's embrace but they had no choice._

 _"I love you." Lucas whispered._

 _"I love you too. I promise I'll wait for you." She sobbed._

 _Lucas smiled weakly. "I know you will." He wiped a tear off her face. "Just like I promise I will come home to you."_

 _Lucas kissed Riley's hands and left to the train along with the other soldiers._

 _Riley cried harder as she watched her husband take off. "Goodbye. Lucas. I will wait for you."_

Riley was looking at the picture of Lucas, stroking the picture lightly. She then hugged his picture tight as tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"Please come back to me." She whispered as she put the picture frame on her night stand and cried herself to sleep.

...

It's been three months and she hasn't heard a word from Lucas. Every day she would check the mail to see if there was anything from him but nothing. Until today, when she finally received a letter from her husband. Her hands were shaking as she began reading the letter.

 _My Dearest Riley,_

 _I can't even begin to describe the events that's been going on here. It's like living in a nightmare. But what keeps me going in this crazy war we're in, is looking at your picture every day. There's not a single day where I don't think about you. I miss you, my beautiful wife. I miss having you in my arms and holding you close. I will do whatever it takes to see you again. Nothing and not even this war is going to keep me from coming home to you. Take care, sweetheart. I will see you soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Lucas_

Riley held the letter close. She was relieved that she has finally heard from Lucas but still fears that something might happen to him.

...

Six months has passed since she last heard from Lucas. She's starting to worry and fear she may never see him again. She doesn't want to think that but when she heard on the radio that many soldiers had lost their lives, she lost it. She has been a mess since then. She didn't want to leave her house. She barely slept and she will always end up crying at night. Maya tried to comfort her but there was nothing anyone can do to make her feel better. The only thing that can heal her is having her husband back home and safe again.

One day, Riley decided to go outside her backyard. It's been months since she's been to her backyard but she felt she needed to be here, trying to enjoy the fresh air and not worry that her husband will not come home.

She felt her hair bowing from the wind as a few tears were starting to fall. "I miss you so much Lucas."

"I miss you too, sweetheart."

Riley's eyes widen.

 _That voice. It can't be._

She slowly turned around and froze when she saw her husband in his soldier uniform, standing there. Just a few feet away from her.

"I told you I will make it back to you." He said with a smile on his handsome face.

Tears were starting to steam down from Riley's eyes as she ran into his arms.

She cried harder and buried her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're here. Are you okay?" She sobbed as she looked deeply in Lucas's eyes.

"I am now." His voice cracked.

They both crashed their lips against each other. As they shared a long passionate kiss, neither of them wanted to let go of each other.


End file.
